Ash's New Journey
by Pokefan-Jenny
Summary: Ash goes on a new journey, visiting new places and finding new adventures. Will romance blossom at some stage? Will bad things happen? The only way to find out is to read it!!
1. Chapter One

Ash's Newest Adventure A/N-Hi there! This is the marvelous author of this story, Jenny! This is chapter one, hope you find it very fascinating! Enjoy my story.  
  
Chapter 1 "Come on guys! We're almost at Cherryville City!" Ash said happily. "I heard that beautiful cherry blossoms bloom around this time of year," Misty said. "I guess they do, why else would they name the city Cherryville City?" Brock said. "And maybe there's lots of beautiful girls there, just like the beautiful cherry blossoms." "Oh great, not again!!" Misty said. Ash started laughing; he was so excited about visiting Cherryville City since there was a pokemon gym there. "Pika pikachu!" Pikachu said. "What is it Pikachu?" Ash questioned. "Pikachu pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed. Ash, Misty and Brock all figured out what Pikachu said. It was telling Ash that Cherryville City was straight ahead! Ash started going crazy and started jumping around, cheering, yelling and running around like crazy. But then.he slipped and fell. "Ouch!" Ash yelled. "Are you ok Ash?" Misty asked. "I'm fine, but my bottom isn't!" Ash yelled. Ash really did hurt his bottom, but after a bit of rest, he was all right. When they arrived at Cherryville city, Brock started flirting with girls as usual, Misty went to the local pool to give her pokemon some free time in the water and, well, Ash just went to the pokemon centre to get his Pokemon healed. Then he would go straight to the Pokemon Gym. The leader of the gym was a young girl named Jennifer, she was 18 and to Brock, she was the most beautiful girl ever. But they didn't know that she was very, very tough. She was one of the toughest gym leaders ever! Ash was still confident, he was so sure he was going to win. But Jennifer's pokemon was all level 70. She had a variety of grass, water, electric, fire and flying types of pokemon. This is just the beginning of Ash's new journey. A/N-Well how was it? Was it exciting? Did you enjoy it? Well chapter 2 will be up soon!! See you when chapter two is done!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N-Hi again! This is chapter two of my new story, Ash's newest adventure! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter two  
  
After Ash's pokemon were all healed, he went to fetch Misty and Brock. "Come on guys! I have to win that Blossom Badge!" Ash said in a loud voice. "Ok, ok, we're coming!" Misty and Brock said. "Oh and by the way, where's the gym and who's the leader Brock?" Ash asked. "According to this guide book it should be straight around that cliff," Brock said. "Jennifer is the leader, it says her pokemon are Electabuzz, Maganium, Kingdra, Pidgeot, Typhlosion and Venusaur, she sure must be a good trainer," Brock replied. "She must be beautiful too." "Brock snap out of it!" Misty yelled. Ash started laughing at Brock. "Come on let's get going!" Ash said, trying to be serious. Misty and Brock nodded, so the three of them ran of to the gym. When they arrived, they saw how big the gym was. It was the largest gym our heroes have ever seen, and the most fancy gym too. "Hello are you here to see Jennifer the gym leader?" a strange girl said. Her name was Anna she was 20. "Yes we are," the three replied. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Anna, I'm Jennifer's sister," Anna said. "And allow me to introduce myself, my name is Brock and I believe you are very beautiful indeed, why don't we all go in and you and I Anna can get to know each other better," Brock said. "All right lover boy, let's go you're embarrassing us you fool!" Misty yelled as she dragged his ear. "I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm here to challenge the gym leader!" Ash replied. "All right, come in everyone," Anna said. "Jennifer we have some rookie pokemon trainer who wishes to battle you," Anna said. "I'M NO ROOKIE!!" Ash screamed. "And who are you?" Jennifer said as she came to meet Ash. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm here for a battle!!" Ash said. "Ok, follow me to the stadium," Jennifer said as she lead Ash and his friends to the stadium.  
  
A/N-Oola la! Sounds like a battle coming up in the next chapter!! Catch you next time when chapter three is completed!! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N-Hey there peoples! This is chapter three, hope you enjoy it, hope you find it very fascinating everyone!  
  
Chapter 3 "This is my stadium, very big don't you agree?" Jennifer asked. "Wow, it's humongous!" Ash replied. "Whoa, it is way larger than my family's gym," Misty said. "So, shall we begin the battle?" Jennifer questioned. "You bet!" Ash yelled. "These are the rules, we will use three pokemon only, and each one has to be a different type. If you use the same type, you will be disqualified," Jennifer told Ash. "Ok," Ash replied. "Let's commence," Jennifer said. Ding! The bell went and the battle started. "I choose you, Bayleef!" Ash said. "Venasuar, go!" Jennifer shouted. "Bayleef use razor leaf attack!" Ash yelled. "Dodge it Venasuar!" Jennifer said. "Bayleef try using a vine whip!!" Ash screamed. "Oh no! Venasuar, try to break free!" Jennifer cried. But it was impossible; Venasuar couldn't break free, no matter how hard it tried. Bayleef's vine whip was way to powerful. Bang! Down came Venasuar in one big, loud pound. "Venasuar, are you ok buddy?" Jennifer cried. "Venasuar," Venasuar moaned. "Bayleef you did it!" Ash shouted. "Leef!" Bayleef said. "Ok, Pidgiot! Out you come!" Jennifer yelled. "A flying pokemon? Well in that case I'll use Noctowl!" Ash shouted. "Pidgiot, use gust attack!" Jennifer yelled. "Noctowl dodge it!" Ash screamed. "Ok Noctowl, use hypnosis!" Ash yelled. "Pidgiot try to dodge it!" Jennifer cried. "Yes! Good going Pidgiot!" Jennifer said. "Ok, now, use your whirlwind attack!" Jennifer said. "Noctowl, fly away!!" Ash yelled. "Noctowl, use your hypnosis!" Ash replied. "Pidgeot dodge it!" Jennifer screamed. But Noctowl's hypnosis hit Pidgeot. "No! Pidgeot!!" Jennifer cried. "Good job Noctowl!" Ash said happily. "So, you think you're good do you? Well wait till you see my next pokemon! Come on out!" Jennifer said. It was Kingdra! Kingdra is one of Jennifer's most powerful pokemon. "Kingdra? The only water pokemon I have is Tododile, I don't think it's strong enough though, well it's worth a try," Ash said. "Tododile, I choose you!" Ash screamed. "A scrawny little Tododile? Ha! This will be easy!" Jennifer said. "Ash if you loose this round I'll let you choose your strongest pokemon," Jennifer replied. "Well I don't lose very easily," Ash said. "Tododile!!" Tododile said, as he jumped around. "Tododile, use your water gun!!" Ash yelled. "Dodge it Kingdra!" Jennifer said. "Now use your bubble beam!" Jennifer replied. "Dodge it Tododile!" Ash yelled. But the bubble beam hit Tododile and with one hit Tododile was down and out. "Tododile return," Ash said. "Good job Kingdra! Keep it up!" Jennifer yelled. "All right, I choose you Pikachu!" Ash replied. "Pika pi!" Pikachu said. Can Pikachu defeat Jennifer's strong Kingdra??  
  
A/N- Phew, that took a while. Well hope you enjoyed it! See ya! 


End file.
